


It's Only Stupid Because You Said It

by ArethusaRay



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArethusaRay/pseuds/ArethusaRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt and Hermann are fighting yet again, but this fight goes a different direction than usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Only Stupid Because You Said It

The whole incident took Newt completely by surprise. He and Hermann were arguing again. Newt _accidentally_ splattered some kaiju juices on Hermann's chalkboard and Hermann completely flew off the handle.

"Blah, blah, blah, kaiju entrails! Responsibility! Maturity! Professionalism! Blah-de-fucking-blah."

Newt long ago stopped paying attention to Hermann's tirades. He rolled his eyes and yelled over, "I'm fucking sorry, okay? The pancreas was a little juicier than I anticipated!" 

Hermann didn't see reason, of course. He yelled something about how the equation Newt _rrrrruined_ was the difference between saving the world and turning the world into green jello, without even acknowledging Newt's apology. Newt threw his arms in the air. "What do you want from me, man?"

Hermann lunged at him. Newt flinched and closed his eyes, but rather than a punch to the face , Newt felt Hermann's thin lips press against his own. He started to protest, but Hermann snapped, "Shut up! Just shut up!" so he shut up and returned the kiss. It was weird but oddly pleasant. He'd never thought of Hermann _that way_ but he wasn't altogether opposed to the idea.

Hermann unfastened Newt's belt and fly, then dug his hand into Newt's pants. Hermann wrapped his lithe fingers around Newt's rapidly hardening cock. Newt gasped. He wanted to ask what the hell was happening but then Hermann would just call him an idiot. He didn't mind Hermann calling him names but he worried that it might slow down his momentum, and at the moment Hermann was doing magnificent things with his fingers. 

Hermann pulled his hands away and Newt let out a small grown of dismay. "Don't whine; it's unbecoming," Hermann said. "Stand right there and don't move."

Newt's first instinct was to dance around just to spite Hermann, but he managed (with great effort) to restrain himself. Hermann hobbled over to his desk, grabbed his office chair, and wheeled it over in front of Newt. He sat down and pulled the lever underneath, sinking the chair to its lowest height.

Hermann's face was now directly in front of Newt's crotch. 

Newt tried very, very hard not to hyperventilate as Hermann grabbed his ass and pulled him closer. He tugged Newt's pants and trunks down and scowled at the leaking erection in front of him. Keeping one hand firmly on Newt's ass, he reached the other around and directed Net's cock into his mouth. Newt squeezed his eyes closed and moaned. Hermann sucked gently and methodically moved his head up and down Newt's length. As Newt's breathing became more and more erratic, Hermann sped up and danced his tongue around the head of Newt's cock. Newt tried to call out a warning, but it came out as an incoherent scream. Hermann swallowed easily, seemingly unfazed. He pulled back, took a folded handkerchief out of his coat pocket, and wiped his mouth. 

Hermann stood up and walked back to his chalkboard. "I expect you to clean up this mess, Newton. It's going to take me hours to undo your damage."

Newt starred at his back, dumbstruck. He tucked himself back into his pants and went off, dazed, to find a mop.


End file.
